The Stuff of Fairy Tales
by twinArachnids
Summary: Humanstuck! Eridan was just taking a stroll to the private beach one afternoon, he hadn't expected to see a mythical creature. When Feferi brings him along to her parent's aquarium, he hadn't expected to help the merman out of the tank, or having to keep him hidden in the house from his father. Oh the things he does just because of a few feelings. Erisol, hints at other pairings.
1. Meet Eridan

Not too far out of a rather large city was a manor, white and enchanting like any manor would be. There were butlers running around in the garden, workers who were paid lower than minimum wage tending to the lawn and gardens. All were young, the owner of the manor not wanting others to work there. Inside was breathtaking. It was large, full of beautiful paintings and other things like sculptures and photographs. Even the tapestry and furniture was of the best quality.

Inside the large living room, a boy at about the age of fifteen sat on the red, plush couch, watching a show on his HD television that was set over the large stone fireplace. There was a blonde streak in his otherwise sandy brown hair, going right from the center of his forehead back a few inches. Thick framed glasses adorned his freckled, pale colored face, violet eyes larger behind his glasses. He was fairly built, this boy was thin, but had muscle from all the horseback riding, tennis, and swimming he has done over the years. It was a Saturday, which meant a lazy day for him, since he was only in an oversized royal violet hoodie with his school's name and mascot on the front in bright neon yellow, and his old grey jeans he used when he went outside and ran around. Oversized black socks were on his feet as he was curled up on the couch, rather lonely. Being the spoiled, rich boy that he was, he really didn't have any friends.

It was then this boy, by the name of Eridan, had thought of something. Surely another servant would be helpful, maybe even give him someone to talk to besides his boring butlers and workers his dad employed. But even he knew that his dad would never get a new one. His father was always busy with his fishing business called Dualscar's Catch, so he wasn't home most of the time, leaving Eridan alone with only the butlers and workers. His mother had died years ago in a car accident when Eridan was only at the age of seven, and ever since then both Ampora men have been more lonely and depressed.

Getting up from his spot, Eridan trotted down the hallway and up the small set of spiral stairs that led to his room, it was nice actually. Arriving up at his room, it was painted an ocean blue, purple covers on his bed stood out the most. Next to his bed there was a window that had a small view of the pathway that lead to the beach. There were paintings and sketches hung on the wall of sea life he made himself, paintings of his beloved seahorse pet 'King' were his favorites. Sometimes he wished he wasn't ten when he got King, since it was a silly name really. The light blue carpet was soft under his feet as he made his way over to his matching purple bean bag chair, grabbing his laptop and starting it up. Maybe he could see if Feferi would come by today.

Opening up his chat, he had his tumblr blog open on another tab, looking it over as he waiting for the other site to load. Once that was done, he made himself cozy in the bean bag chair and typed out a quick hello to his best childhood friend.

CA: fef?

CC: O) (, ) (ey –Eridan.

CA: hey fef, wwanna come by? im a bit bored here an wwas wwonderin if you wwanted to go to the beach wwith me

It took her a while to respond, and it made Eridan shift anxiously. She always instantly replied, no matter what really, and this was a little startling to say the least.

CC: Sorry –Eridan, but I can't. I ) (ave t) (at project for World ) (istory, you know? 38/

CA: yeah I knoww the one

CC: I could alwaves ) (elp you wit) ( yours too,

CC: If you want to.

CA: nah I got ahead on mine yesterday wwhile dad wwas awway again

There was always something about her fish puns that put a smile on your face.

CC: Are you s) (ore? Because I know t) (at you're R–E–ELY awful at ) (istory sometimes.

CC: Fuck scratc) ( t) (at, t) (at's you in Algebra, not ) (istory. 3XD

CA: its fine, i wwas just hopin somethin wwould break up my day is all

CC: I feel awfully bad, maybe next time?

CA: yeah, next time wwould be great

CC: Awesome, but I ) (ave to go, can't fail t) (e class!

CA: see yeah later then

Sighing, he shut down his laptop once he got out of tumblr and the chat site. Eridan really wished Feferi could have come, but even the boy knew that right now she is on the brink of failing World History, and she needs to pass otherwise she'll never get into her junior year of high school with him. Well, at the same time anyways. Eridan had always excelled at History, especially when war topics came up. It was another one of his large interests besides the ocean, art, and his blog. Looking up at the large photograph of a bare ocean over the top of his queen sized bed, he smiled. It always lifted his spirits seeing the small fish in the picture of all different colors, reds, blues, and other colors dotted the blue background. It was cheap to get too, only five bucks out of your allowance and it was totally worth it.

Putting his laptop back on the middle shelf on a small table next to his bean bag chair, he sat up and stretched, cracking his back in the process. Going over to his bed, he sat down and slipped his socks off, throwing on a pair of flip flops he kept under his bed. Standing up, he trekked to the other side of the room and grabbed his art bag, which was an over the shoulder, plaid black and purple bag that went over one shoulder and under the other arm and across his chest. Taking a quick look of himself in the mirror, he figured he would let his hair down today, it was just him anyways. With that done he went down the spiral staircase and out the double doors of the manor, walking down the pathway to the beach.

It was a nice day, that's for sure. It was the middle of spring and the trees and grass were green, flowers blooming and birds chirping. The small path was narrow, just enough room for three people as the wind blew past him, ruffling up his wavy hair. It was fairly warm out, just the perfect temperature as the sun lay high in the blue sky. Eridan could hear the call of a few seagulls already as he made his way down the dirt path. He always loved the beach; he spent most of his summers here if he wasn't at his beach house. They also had a beach, but this one was private. It was only for the people who live around it to use, and it was almost always empty, especially when it wasn't summer. Not many people lived on the outskirts of the large, booming city. Most of the people who had houses here used them as summer homes. The only kid at his school that even lived within walking distance was Feferi, who lived in an even bigger manor on the shoreline.

By the time the young man reaches the opening, there was something odd. There was a white van, and people. Lots of people, but they appeared to be nurses or people who worked at a hospital, for animals or people. The men were circled around something on the shore, lots of cries of pain were heard and it worried Eridan, but also made him curious as to just what was making them. The teen had never heard anything like those noises in his life, though they sounded eerily like a dolphin's. There was blood that much he could see, it was staining the sand. Most likely from the creature that was hidden from his view.

Walking forward slowly, he inched closer, hearing some of the men speak to themselves about taking whatever that was to an aquarium. The creature shrieked, as if it understood what the men were saying. It very well could have, who knows. Eridan couldn't even get a good view, from every angle the view of the mystery creature was blocked. Expecting to see Feferi here, because well, she loved the water, and swam all year round, and if this was the case, she would at least know of this. Taking out his phone, he quickly texted her.

To Feferi: fef

To Feferi: fef pick up the fuckin phone i need to ask you somethin

It took her a while to answer and text him back, but when she did he sighed. At least she was actually answering.

To Eridan: W) (at is it? I'm busy wit) ( my project? Did somet) (ing ) (appen?

To Feferi: wwell somethin did, do you knoww wwhy there are so many people on the privvate beach? they look like theyre from a hospital or somethin

To Eridan: …W) (at? 38?

To Feferi: you read right

To Eridan: Sorry –Eridan, I don't know. Maybe a tourist almost drowned?

To Feferi: no fef you dont get it, theyres a fuckin creature here

It took about thirty seconds until she replied to the boy.

To Eridan: A… creature? Like w) (at kind?

To Feferi: I dont knoww i cant get a good look at it from here

To Eridan: But you ) (ave to at least ) (ave an ID–EA as to w) (at it is!

Eridan sighs before inching closer to the sand on the beach, hiding behind a bush. Something was telling him that he wasn't wanted nor needed here. Still not being able to see the creature fully, he did catch a glimpse of a large, golden, shimmering fish tail.

To Feferi: i think its a giant mustard colored fish

To Eridan: You t) (ink? Can you sea it at all?

To Feferi: not really

To Eridan: W) (ale, go over and C) (–ECK.

To Feferi: fef i dont think you get it, im pretty damn sure they dont wwant anyone here

To Eridan: I don't understand w) (y t) (ey would mind.

To Feferi: wwhat if its some sort a new breed a fish, or some really hostile thin?

Another while of silence. During that minute or two that Feferi didn't respond, Eridan paid attention to those men, and the fish. He knew it was a fish, what else would have a shimmering tail like that? Though he had to admit that that was one huge fish. He heard a bearded man talk to another, shorter man. Eridan could have sworn they said it was a new discovery, that, and they had to knock it out. Whatever that creature was, it was still out of view and making distressed noises. Poor thing. A soft beep sounded and Eridan remembered he was texting Feferi.

To Eridan: Could be. You never know. 38P

To Feferi: oh my god fef i think i knoww howw to find out

To Eridan: W) (at is it?

To Feferi: they said theyre gonna take it to a aquarium the only one around here is the one that your parents owwn

To Eridan: Yea) ( I know t) (at.

To Feferi: so wwe can go see wwhatevver this thin is once they put it in

To Eridan: W) (ale I guess we could do t) (at. I just don't know. W) (at if t) (ey put t) (is fis) ( in anot) (er aquarium?

To Feferi: wwe both knoww that wwont happen just tell me wwhen the neww addition is gonna be open so wwe can see it

To Eridan: Will do. Now can I PL–EAS–E finis) ( my project?

To Feferi: oh yeah eheh sorry see you soon fef

To Eridan: Sea you soon.

Shutting off his phone, Eridan stuck back in his pull over hoodie's right side pocket. He had to be careful to make sure he wasn't seen, he didn't need to get into trouble with these rough looking guys. Besides, should he even stick around? Taking once last good look at the men and the ambulance-like van, Eridan tightened the strap across his chest and quickly went back down the path to his manor. He would have to remind himself to check the aquarium website every day until the new arrival would arrive.

About halfway home, he turned on his phone and found that he had a few missed messages from Kanaya. He wondered what she wanted so he quickly texted her back.

To Kanaya: yes kan? you need somethin?

To Eridan: Yes I Do I Need To Know Why Feferi Hasnt Been Answering Her Phone

To Kanaya: …kan shes busy wwith her wworld history project but i can take a message an tell her later

To Eridan: That Would Be Most Appreciated

To Kanaya: dont think about it

To Eridan: I Wanted To Go And Visit Her Since We Need To Work On Something For Sewing Class

To Kanaya: ill pass it on

To Eridan: Thank You Eridan

To Kanaya: yeah no problem

Just as he was about to put his phone away, now only wanting to be left alone, another beep rings in his ears and the sandy haired boy checks to see who it is.

To Eridan: ERIDAN YOU ASS FUCKER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN DAYS AND WE NEED TO WORK ON OUR SCIENCE LAB REPORT YOU DUMBASS.

To Karkat: fuckin fine kar im just goin to stop by my house really quick or do you wwant to come to mine?

To Eridan: WHAT DO YOU THINK? I MEAN I ONLY LIVE IN THIS SHIT HEAP OF A CITY WHERE THE HEAT ALWAYS KILLS THE RATS BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE CAN. NEVER MIND MY DAD IS PROBABLY THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON TO EVER FUCKING EXISIT IN MILLENNIUMS SO THERE. YOU DRAW YOUR FUCKING CONCLUSION ON WHERE WE SHOULD MEET UP.

To Karkat: ill take it as you wwanna meet me at my house

To Eridan: WHOOP DE FUCKING DO YOU GUESSED RIGHT. DO YOU WANT A PRIZE, OR DO YOU WANT CASH AND A TRIP TO PARIS FRANCE WITH ONE GUEST OF YOUR CHOICE?

To Karkat: shut it kar, noww get your ass ovver here before i feel like not lettin you ovver

To Eridan: FINE, I'M ON MY FUCKING WAY DOWN THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD NOW.

Shutting off his phone, Eridan finally arrived back at the manor, pressing a button to open up the golden gates that led inside. Walking up the concrete driveway, Eridan opened the large, wooden double doors of his father's manor and stepped inside. Going up the spiral staircase again, he put his bag down beside his bed and walked over, grabbing his laptop and logging on. Sitting down on his bed, he sighed. If Karkat was being honest it would take him about a half hour to get here since he walked everywhere. The boy lived in the city in a shitty, run-down apartment with his father and he hated it, Eridan did too.

After a half hour or so, Karkat was knocking on the door to the manor, Eridan jumping up. He was just editing his blog and it didn't even feel like it had been a half hour, to him it was more like ten minutes. Grumbling under his breath, he knew he would have to get the door since the butlers and workers were told to only open the door for Dualscar, and even then he had his own keys, just like Eridan. Grumbling to himself about how quickly the other had come, he shut down his laptop and put it on the violet purple comforter for now next to himself. Standing up, he trotted down the small, black spiral staircase that led downstairs. Reaching the double doors, he opened them up for his friend. "Hey Kar, here so soon?" He got out of the way for the raven head.

"Let's just get this finished today so we don't have to fucking worry about it anymore." Karkat muttered, following Eridan up to his room. Once they were there, Eridan pulled out his dark purple backpack and took out his science stuff. Putting the textbook out in front of both of them, Eridan grabbed his notebook and pencils, giving a paper to Karkat as they both started to write out their draft on Genetics for their science class.


	2. Meet Sollux

The blonde looked up at all the people surrounding him. His vision was blurring already from lack of water, and loss of blood. No matter how loud his chirps and calls were, the thin boy knew that his clan and friends would never hear him. This was it. The blonde had heard the stories, tales of men like these around him, taking him somewhere far away from the wide, open ocean that was his home.

Thrashing his shimmering, golden tail, his eyes, one green and one blue, were wide with fear. Yellow tinted ear fins were lowered, the piercings on each of them jingling with each movement or breeze of cool, spring wind. Blood was pouring out of his golden gills on his sides, the boy had been attacked by a shark before he had been beached, and now all these weird humans were crowding him, making him feel like the caged animal he had a feeling that he was about to become. More cuts on his tail were leaking blood; two rather large ones going down half the length of his tail were large, oozing blood too quick for comfort.

This creature was none other than a mermaid, well, a mer-boy by the name of Sollux. A thing of movies and fantasies was right on the beach, surrounded by strange and frightening men. Golden gills on his neck fluttered as the ones at his side were out of commission, still bleeding lightly. Sollux could speak English, like every other mer-folk could. He learned it years ago because he was told he had to if he was ever caught, so he would be able to see if there was a way out. Ten years later at the ripe age of 15, Sollux was caught.

The men had been talking about an aquarium, and Sollux knew what that was, and he made a loud screech in fear. It was a place of dread for any of his kind. Tears threatened to pour out of his eyes, the poor thing frightened much more than he had ever been in his lifetime. At around the same time, he saw someone in the bushes, a boy that looked around his age who was watching him. Curling up his tail a bit more, his mismatched eyes watched him for a few seconds before the boy took off. Sollux knew that these men right here probably didn't want any other human near here, since the boy knew that mer-folk like himself had to stay hidden and away from humans at all costs. Now, that was not something that was happening right now no matter how much he wished.

A few panic filled seconds later, Sollux's ear fins swiveled down when he heard that the strange human males were going to have to knock him out. Okay, that wasn't good. The mer-boy made another screech in protest, which made the men cover their ears it was so high-pitched. Some muttered curses but another grabbed a mask. Sollux couldn't read human language for the life of him, even though he could understand and hear it. This was one time he wished that his people actually could read it. A man with a stern face came towards him, the teenage fish-boy snapping his jaws full of shark-like teeth at him, causing the people in the group to all take a single step back, eyes wide. In Sollux's head they were smart to be scared.

Coming from behind a man grabbed Sollux's arms from under his armpits, bringing him up slightly. Having not even seen it coming, Sollux clawed at the air, tail thrashing against the man's thick legs and sand, his ear fins lowered in sheer panic and terror.

While the man held Sollux, another man came up from behind him, strapping the clear mask over his mouth and nose, muffling the multitude of screeches and chirps and other noises. Sollux wouldn't dare show these men he could speak their language. After the velcro on the back of the mask was fastened, the man who had strapped it on went inside the white van, turning on a machine. Sollux couldn't look over his shoulder that well so he had no idea as to what this machine was.

The rest was a bit of a blur for him. Sollux started getting sleepy, his eyelids feeling far too heavy to stay open, but he fought the sleep, but stopped struggling against the mysterious men in white altogether. All he knew was that they had picked him up quite lazily, well, one did, and was bringing him onto a soft bed with white blankets and pillows inside, placing him down. The last thing he saw were the white, double heavy doors shutting, and men talking about him.

Sollux had no idea how long he had been out, but when he woke up he was dazed, obviously in water because of his now crystal clear vision. But, this was definitely not the ocean. When he finally took a breath in with his gills, it stung, causing Sollux to cry out, tears on the corners of his bi-colored eyes. Looking down at his side gills, they looked fine, even the one that was bleeding seemed to be cleaned up and healed. It confused him. The gill all perfect, the sting of the water whenever he breathed, it scared him. Finally looking down at what he was lying on, and it was a green hammock that was made out of a mesh net. It was actually surprisingly soft for what it was made of. But, Sollux knew that his clan had nothing like this, they all slept in sand and seaweed piles, all huddled together. This wasn't right. Getting up from his spot, somewhat, he just sat up. Stretching and yawning from his sleep, he looked down at two new scars adorning his shimmering golden tail. Those were from the shark attack earlier, Sollux was sure of it. He also spotted his gills, nicely healed. What the fuck happened while he was out?

Getting out of the hammock carefully so he doesn't tangle his tail in the netting, he swam up a few inches. Who were all these humans watching him? Wait, humans aren't supposed to even know about him, then, why are they all here, gathered around and creating flashing lights. This wasn't good, not at all. Darting to one of them, Sollux's head hit something he couldn't see with a loud 'bonk'. Reeling back, he looked at what was nothing. That made no sense. Bringing out a webbed hand, his hand pressed flat against what he now knew was some kind of glass. Oh shit. Sollux swam off, hiding in a group of fake, leafy plants from what he realized.

Those men, those strange, strange men, had taken him away to the aquarium they had talked about, and now he was trapped in a tank like a wild animal. Well, Sollux was technically a wild animal, but he was the most intelligent thing kept in a tank at this place. A place he knew very well he would most likely spend the rest of his life in. The hardest part for Sollux was accepting it, so he just lied there, trying his best not to break into tears. Technically his life was over, all of the hopes he had for ever seeing his clan, his friends, all gone. If Sollux felt anything, he felt like he was dead, but this was worse than death. If he had been left to die, he wouldn't have to be here, in water that made his gills hurt with every breath, with people staring at him like this, and no hunting. No free, open ocean. This already sucked and he only just woke up. Well, this would be one hell of a long lifetime.


	3. Trapped in a tank

A young Eridan Ampora was sitting in school in his last period of the day, which happened to be English. His best friend who he wished was more, Feferi, sat beside him in the row of single desks, her textbook and notebook out taking notes. Eridan on the other hand couldn't even concentrate on anything, and has been like this for a few days. In fact, his lack of concentration on school work, and basically everything else, started the day after he saw all those men crowded around that creature on the beach. The teenager had been thinking long and hard, and after having a gossiping session with his buddy Karkat, the boy figured that it was just a fish, or a new breed of dolphin that had been beached. But even then, Eridan didn't believe it. The creature had somehow, even if he was imagining it, understood those men in the white suits, and not just any old fish could understand the English language. Speaking of English, Eridan was awakened from his dream realm when Feferi had poked his shoulder.

"Hey there sleepy head, wake up or the teacher will yell at you again for dozing off." Her sweet, bubbly voice was just above a whisper, and Eridan blinked his eyes open. He had been sleeping this whole time? Well that was news to him.

Sitting up straight in his chair that was connected to the desk, he sighed. This day just wasn't over fast enough. "Ugh, 'm sorry Fef, just tired I guess." He was lying, of course, he knew the real reason, and that reason was to think about that strange creature that was supposed to appear in the aquarium. Wait, "So Fef any news about the new addition?" He asked softly, making sure that their teacher wouldn't hear them.

Feferi seemed to pause and think before nodding. "Yeah, my dad told me they just put the little fella in an hour or so ago." Figures Feferi would bug her parents about it at lunch, which was right before this class about fifty minutes ago. "I'm not sure what he is yet, but I can't wait to see him after class!" She giggled softly, excited about the new addition just as much as Eridan was.

"How do your parents know it's a he?" He quietly asked, knowing that they probably sexed the poor thing before they put it in the tank with all those chemicals. Eridan had always wondered how it must feel to breathe in fresh, crisp ocean water, and then be dumped in water filled with a lot of chemicals. The brunette imagined it would be like accidently swallowing pool water, and the thought made him cringe. If that's what it was like, Eridan felt sorry for the fish, and was glad he wasn't one of them.

The dark blonde haired girl (almost a brunette, really) was thinking for a while before she shrugged. "I don't know. All that dad said was that he's fine, if a little scared is all. That's before the seventh period bell rang and I had to shut my phone off." So both were confused on how they did that, Feferi not really caring, but Eridan knowing that checking the sex of a wounded animal, no matter what kind, wasn't a bright idea. "But I di-" Feferi was cut off with a loud ringing bell, the sign that school was over. Eyes shining behind her pink rimmed glasses, she picked up her books and stood up, heading for the door that so many of the students were flocking out of. It was a Friday, so of course they would be excited about a weekend of staying up late and video gaming. "Wanna come to the aquarium with me, Eridan?" She asked kindly, and Eridan nodded. Eridan knew that she normally went to the aquarium after school and always asked him, but most of the time he wouldn't go, but now he had a reason to.

"Sure Fef, I'd love to." He said softly, pushing his black glasses up his nose, fixing his gelled up hair and gathered his books, standing up and walking out the door to the classroom with Feferi right next to him. Walking down the hallway, they stopped by their lockers. Having lockers next to each other was handy, and Eridan knew that kids kept their lockers from freshman year all the way to senior year, so really, Eridan was quite pleased.

The boy with the blonde streak running through his hair had grabbed his art bag that doubled as his school bag, fixing his prized light beige scarf, and smoothing out his plaid purple shirt. He was wearing a black tee under it, especially since it was thin. Fixing the black belt on his bright, almost neon blue skinny jeans, Eridan shut and locked his locker, looking over at Feferi, who was putting stuff in her magenta purse. Once she had everything in her small purse and then her backpack, she shut and locked her own locker before they set off down the halls to the aquarium.

It was actually a short walk from the school, maybe about ten or fifteen minutes of small talk and wondering what creature was the new addition. The place itself was huge, tanks everywhere, fish of all kinds in them. There was a large main room where you walked into after you had bought your ticket, and then two upper floors, and an outside that probably covered half the area of a football field, possibly more, where the animals performed and some lived.

Both Feferi and Eridan were walking through the lines since they didn't need tickets because Feferi's parents own and run the place. She had to explain to the ticket boy that Eridan was with her though, and after a minute or so of calm arguing, he believed her and she dragged Eridan in.

Honestly, they didn't believe what they were seeing.

In the middle of the large room, was a circular tank, well, almost circular, more like cylinder shaped. It was normally there, nothing strange about it, but it was the new creature inside that amazed them both. The previous tropical fish had been moved, and made way for probably the most popular attraction now; a real live mermaid! At first Feferi was excited, babbling on about how she always wanted to be one as a child, and Eridan wondering, no, knowing, that whatever that thing was, was the creature he had seen beached just four days ago.

Feferi had pushed a few people out of the way to see the mermaid, using the excuse that her parents owned the place again. She dragged Eridan through the small crowd of people to the front, where the thing in the tank was clawing through some of the colorful pebbles on the bottom.

So the sign was right, this boy was a mermaid, well, a mer-boy. He had dark blond hair, but lighter than Feferi's own, a thin upper half with webbed hands, claws on the tips of his fingers, and even some yellow-tinted ear fins with multiple piercings where his ears were supposed to be. They flickered as people took videos and pictures and making 'oohs' and 'ahhs' at him. His lower torso was just a fish tail in the color of gold, but what caught Eridan was that there were two decent scars running down it from somewhere in the middle to almost the tip of that glistening tail.

Eridan sighed, that boy looked absolutely miserable in there, he looked like he was taking shallow breaths, and he was digging in a frantic manner. Frowning, the boy only looked around their age, and from stories he heard mermaids usually had a small dorsal fin to help them swim. '_Must be puberty or somethin'._' Eridan thought.

One bright light from the flash of a camera made the fish-boy snap his head up, eyes wide with fear. Eridan's mouth made a little 'o' shape at his eyes. His eyes were bigger than humans, he could tell, but not by much, but it was the color of them that amazed Eridan. His right eye was an olive green color, while the other was sky blue, but instead of the calmness Eridan would like to see, they were wide and full of panic and fear. Feferi pressed her hands to the glass while Eridan kept them by his sides. The boy actually felt a small amount of pity for the creature in there, but quickly caught himself. Why should he feel bad for it? It was his fault he was even caught in the first place.

The mer-kid swam quickly to his hammock, his tail creating a stream of bubbles after him. Eridan was impressed, he had never seen someone, or something swim that fast before, sadly, it was probably because the thing was scared. Curling up in the hammock, a diver plunged into the tank in all black. Both Feferi and Eridan watched the employee curiously.

Looking over at everyone, the worker then swam over to the mer-boy, and proceeded to poke and tap him lightly on the arm. Feferi thought for sure that the kid would attack the diver, and so did Eridan and probably a few more people there, but they were surprised when the boy looked up back at the worker and quietly and uneventfully followed him up to what was the outside tank he had.

Feferi grabbed Eridan's wrist again and yanked the boy up the flight of stairs and out to the giant pool that the mermaid was kept in. Not a whole lot of people went up there because the mer-boy got fed everyday up there, so it wasn't worth missing your spot. The two teenagers made it up to the top tank, where they saw that the diver was out, or just out of his suit, and there was a man in the middle of the large, rock-surrounded pool. It was pretty deep, and one side showed downstairs, covered in glass so the people could watch him from a different angle.

The man on the large platform had a bucket of fish near him, Eridan and Feferi smelt it before they saw it. Speaking of Feferi, being the excited, kind of bossy girl she was, walked down the platform with Eridan in hand to the worker who was throwing fish in the water for the mer-creature to eat. Honestly Eridan didn't want to go down the platform, but Feferi had other ideas. "Hey mister!" She called, and the man feeding the creature turned around.

It seemed he knew that her parents owned the place, and instead of the scowl he first turned around with he put on a smile, most likely a fake one. "Yes, Miss Peixes?" He asked softly, the merman poking his head out the water, expecting to be fed. The water weighed down his hair and it was sticking to his face as his ear-fins flickered before lowering.

"I was wondering if me and Eridan could see the merman." Feferi replied in that happy, bubbly, and excited voice of hers. The seadweller in question flared his fins, almost a little ticked at what she said. Eridan knew that he at least knew what she said, and he also had a feeling that if he could understand the English language, then he could speak it. Maybe.

The employee nodded. "Of course, if you want to feed him just give him around five fish. The kid has an appetite." The two teenagers nodded as the man, probably five years older than them, walked back to the building, leaving Eridan and Feferi to feed the merman that was staring curiously at them from the pool. Well, the blond was more or less looking at Eridan.

Sollux knew that was the boy from a while back when he was getting caught up, he just knew it. The two humans knelt down on the edge of the platform, Feferi all smiles and Eridan giving the fish-boy a good look over.

Grabbing a slimy fish from the bucket, Feferi held it in her hand and presented it to the finned boy. Sollux looked up at her with a confused look on his face as Eridan stared in awe at his eyes. They were gorgeous, amazing. He never thought merfolk could get heterochromia. "Hey boy." Spoke Feferi in her most soft and motherly voice. "You can eat it from my hand, I won't hurt you."

Eridan wanted to scoff and roll his eyes. The merman was a wild creature, and he didn't trust him as much as Feferi apparently did. "Fef, he's a wild man, don't-"

While Eridan was talking, the merman was already nibbling on the fish which was still in Feferi's hands. She was trying her best not to squeal and Eridan looked dumbfounded. He had no idea why the other seemed to trust Feferi so much, probably because it was since Feferi seemed too trustworthy, so kind and gentle that she couldn't cause any harm to the aquatic teenager.

Speaking of which, Eridan had noticed that Sollux looked their age. He may be a year or two older, but he doubted it. The male with the sandy brown hair took a step closer to Sollux, taking in all of his smaller details. His pupils seemed to be able to change in size according to light, just like a cat's eyes. Eridan thought that was pretty damn cool. He had small freckles running on his cheekbones, under his eyes and across his nose, along with some on his shoulders. 'Of course he would have them; he probably spends a lot of time in the sun.' He thought, looking along his body where Sollux's torso turned into a tail. There were a few clusters of golden scales on his upper hips close to where the tail started, and it was cool looking to Eridan.

"Oh he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly, Eridan." She said softly so she wouldn't frighten the merman. This time Eridan did roll his eyes. "What's your problem?"

Sighing, he pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head. "He has fangs, Fef. He could and would attack and be able to kill somethin' if he wanted to." Eridan paused briefly, looking at Sollux, who was still eating up the fish, little by little. "Hell, the guy probably eats fish whole and has been for his whole life." He had to, those fangs had to be there for a reason.

"I have a name, you know." Both Feferi and Eridan's faces went blank, their eyes widening in shock. He could speak, the merboy could speak! He could also speak their language. Both humans blinked back at him like he had three heads. After a long pause, the dark blond just sighed. Cue the laughs at this point. "It'th Thollukth."

Both humans just stared at him. Feferi thinking about what his name actually was, without the lisp while Eridan was thinking that lisp was hilarious as hell, and maybe a tad bit adorable. He guessed it had to do with the merman's overbite of fangs, he looked like he was in serious need of some braces.

"Hi," She paused. Okay, how was she going to go around this without sounding like an idiot? Well time to take a shot. "…Sollux?" Feferi said in a questioning tone before Sollux nodded. "Well hi there! I'm Feferi and this is Eridan." Eridan nodded his head and raised his hand, crossing his arms afterwards.

Arching a brow at Eridan, Sollux just chuckled lightly. "I think I thaw him a while ago." When the words left his mess of fangs and lips, Eridan's face paled a little. That was it, this was the thing that was making all those noises and was bleeding out on the sand days ago.

Getting as close to Sollux as possible, he looked shocked. "Y-You wuh-were that thing on the sand!?" Damn his stutter, it only showed when he wasn't watching it. He was just so shocked that Sollux was the creature, though he already assumed he was. But just the fact that it was a real live mer-person was still shocking in itself.

"Yeah, I wath." He said, his fins fluttering as he chuckled. Feferi just about squealed then.

And squeal she did, she just thought that this guy was the hottest thing since the last teen girl movie. Eridan just rolled his eyes while Sollux's ear fins swiveled down with a light jingle, which caught Eridan's ear. "What was that noise?" He asked him, giving the merboy a curious look.

Thinking about it for a moment of two, Sollux finally got what he was talking about. "Oh, eheh, thothe are my fin pierthingth," He informed, perking the two fins up and spreading them out as wide as they could go, and he was right, there were some rings dangling from the bottom of them, and small little balls in the membrane itself. The two humans' eyes' widened, leaning forward to see them. There were a lot of them, but they were all made from either gold, silver, or what appeared to be bone. "They're a right of pathage for me, or jutht thomething to track my age." Fluttering the fins, he put them back to how they normally looked.

Impressed, the both of them had a single question running through their minds; how old was he? Sollux looked about their age, but they couldn't be too sure. "Hey, how old are you? And do you mind if I call ya' Sol?" Eridan spoke up, and Sollux nodded at the last question.

Finishing up all the meat on the fish, Feferi put the bones to the side. "I'm around fifteen or tho." He shrugged, and Feferi's eyes widened as a smile plastered itself on her face. "What?" He asked, looking up at her with a questioning look in his two colored eyes.

"That's how old Eridan and I are!" She said cheerfully. "That's so cool!" Feferi spoke again, giggling and smiling like a small toddler.

Sighing, Eridan chuckled lightly. "Don't worry; she's always perky like this." Sollux just nodded, hoping that Eridan was right. The two boys just ended up staring at each other for a while as Feferi calmed her giggles long enough to hold a normal conversation, even if she was still smiling widely.

As soon as she did though, a frown took its place. "Sollux, we have to get you out of here." It was like it just hit her how bad this was for the merboy, and how awful he must feel. "This isn't right, you don't belong here."

Leaning back a bit, Eridan nodded, and Sollux did too. "Yeah, the water here hurtth my gillth and all the humanth are conthtantly watching me." Carefully, Eridan reached forward and his hand brushed over that wet, dark blond hair that shone like gold under the sun. Sollux blinked back but soon went right up to the edge of the platform, letting Eridan run his hand through his hair.

Feferi frowned. "Aw, Sollux!" She basically whined in a heartbroken tone. "We _have_ to help you! This isn't right,"

"And what can we do about it, Fef?" Eridan interrupted the girl, pulling his hand back from messing with Sollux's hair, the merman pulling his head back to look at both of them. "We can't really do anythin'. Besides, if we did somehow get Sol outta here, what the fuck are we gonna do with him? The ocean is too far away from here so we can't bring him there." Pausing briefly to breathe, Eridan continued. "And, wouldn't it look suspicious if we just tugged around a merman while the aquarium would be looking for him? Fef he's probably your parents' most prized… thing here," He really didn't want to say creature or fish, since now he knew that Sollux could both understand English and speak it. "They'll definitely be lookin' for him for a long while."

Sighing, Feferi's frown only deepened. "I know! Just, we can't just not try!" Feferi threw her fists beside her on the platform, Sollux reeling back a few centimeters. No matter how much she hated it, she could be a bit like a spoiled child when she didn't get her way with things. "Sollux, we need to help you." Her voice was softer and she looked embarrassed that she just did that in front of him. "I don't care how but I'm going to get you out of here."

Sollux's fins perked up a bit at the thought of getting out of here. It seemed like so long that he's been in here, when in fact it has only been a few days. "I jutht need water around my gillth." He said, pointing to his neck gills and the gills on his sides. "It altho doethn't matter what kind of water." The aquatic boy added, remembering all the times he had swam up freshwater rivers to catch trout and other fish.

"That's good." Feferi spoke up before Eridan could, the boy giving her a small pout and fiddling with the end of his beige scarf. "Wait, Eridan don't you have an indoor pool?"

Giving a look to Feferi, then Sollux, and Feferi again, Eridan arched a brow at her. "Yeah, why?" That was when it hit him. "Fef, just 'cause my dad isn't home a lot doesn't mean I can house Sol." Feferi frowned instantly.

Huffing, Feferi bounced in her seat slightly. "Please Eridan? Just until we can get him back to the ocean. My parents are always home!"

Seeing the look on her face almost killed him, but it was that one look at Sollux's that sealed the deal. The boy's pupils were large and he was pouting, his cheeks puffed out a bit and his fins lowered. The teenager honestly looked like he was going to start crying right now with how sad he looked. Even his lower lip was quivering. Sighing, Eridan pushed his glasses up again and huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine, you two blubber-pusses won me over." He looked back at Feferi. "He can stay, but what're we gonna feed him?"

Before Feferi could even think about it, Sollux chipped in. "Well I can eat thome human food, but anything from the ocean ith good, I prefer fresh, nothing like thith shit here." He said, pointing a clawed finger at the bucket full of fish. "It'th dithguthting and awful." He nodded once to confirm what he said.

"Well I have a chef that could cook some things up for you, and trust me it's good." Chuckling softly, he looked over at Feferi and she smiled back. Both teens looked down at Sollux at the same time. "We clean the pool often since I swim in there a lot, so when we do that I can carry you up to my room until it's all cleaned."

Sollux smiled, glad that there was a chance at getting out of this place probably once and for all. A small little dolphin chirp bubbled its way out of the boy's throat, the two humans smiled at it, Feferi giggling and Eridan chuckling softly. "That was so cute!" She said, Eridan nodding his head in agreement. Sollux just blushed slightly, a small rose color tinting his cheeks.

"Now, we got to think of a plan to get 'em outta here." Eridan said, Feferi and Sollux both nodded a few times. "I think we should get little mister dolphin out of here as soon as possible, Fef." She giggled at the nickname and Sollux just flared his fins. "Lighten up, Sol."

Feferi just patted his hair while his fins calmed down and stopped flaring. "Yeah, we should do it tonight, you up for it boys?" Sollux nodded and Eridan responded with a yes. "Good, but, shit I can't drive, but we could put you in a wagon, I have a spare key to the place so we can get in."

Liking the plan so far, Eridan of course had to put in his ideas too. "I can bring the wagon, plop you in, and be on our way to my house." Pausing, he tried his best to remember if his dad would be home tonight. "Yeah Fef, my dad ain't home tonight so we could do tha- shit." Eridan just remembered the servants, but if it was done late enough he wouldn't have to worry about it. "As long as we do it from around one to four thirty we should be good." The servants, butlers and workers all got up at five am sharp to start their work. If they got home, at the latest four thirty, it would give him a half hour to show Sollux the hiding places in the huge pool they had in case one of the workers went in. "Sound like a plan, guys?"

Sollux and Feferi both nodded, liking it. The plan itself sounded solid enough so that they would be able to get Sollux out and in Eridan's home quickly and without anyone noticing. Though both humans would have to sneak out, both of them didn't see why that was a problem, but it was a half hour walk from the aquarium to Eridan and Feferi's neighborhood, so it would take them a while to go there and get back. "Where should we meet up?" The perky girl asked her best friend, arching a brow as Sollux just listened, ear fins perked as he made sure to take in everything each of them were saying.

Shrugging, Eridan thought over the places where they could. "Maybe," He stopped, thinking of a few, but finally settling on one. "That ice cream place, you know, the one that Rose's mom owns?" Feferi nods and her friend continues. "We should meet up there, around one?" Again she nods. "Good. Sol, it looks like you're getting out tonight."


	4. New place, New start

Hours passed and it was finally 1a.m., and Eridan was looking at his digital alarm clock. Time to break a merman out of an aquarium. How did he even get into all of this? Who knew. Grabbing his socks and shoes, he quietly made his way down the spiral staircase that led to his room from the main room where you walked in once you entered the manor through its large main double doors. Looking around in the dark, bright violet eyes scanned all of what he could see as he checked his hoodie pocket to make sure he had his key. Good, he did.

Going to the large, wooden double doors, he turned the gold-plated doorknob and opened the door, cringing as it creaked. Luckily it didn't wake anyone up. For once, Eridan was glad that his father was away on a business trip for a week. Slinking out the door, he shut it gently as he went around the back and into the shed. As soon as he unlocked it with a key on his keychain, he walked in, spotting the red wagon and tugging it along with him, shutting the shed door but not locking it.

Walking down the cement path, he looked at the gates. It would be a problem, and he knew it. Eridan couldn't even walk around it, the gates surrounded the entire place. Wait… carefully, Eridan slid the wagon through one of the gaps, Eridan following after. Well, that was one way he could get through. Eridan picked up the wagon's handle again and walked as quietly as he could down the paved road, passing mansions, one of them Feferi's, which was larger than his own. Even from this part of the road, the house's outdoor, in-ground pool was visible.

Briefly he wondered if Feferi already left before him, and he figured she probably did. Knowing her, she wanted to get at the aquarium by one. Hopefully if that was the case, she wouldn't be pissed at him for actually leaving at one.

Time passed quickly when it was just him and his thoughts, and he came across the ice cream place, looking around and finally spotting Feferi, who was wearing a light pink hoodie and her jeans. "You made it, I've been waiting here fifteen minutes for you." She whispered, hands on her hips. Eridan rolls his eyes behind his glasses. "Anyways, come on." She gestures for him to follow, and he is right next to her.

While walking to Feferi's parents' aquarium, they talked about how they were going to get Sollux out. He was, of course, a prized catch of the aquarium, why wouldn't he be when he's a real live mermaid? So, of course they had to be careful with taking him out, and afterwards making sure that nobody besides them saw. Briefly Eridan thought that they should just put him back in the ocean, but Feferi wanted to be able to check on him from time to time. "You're gettin' attached to him already and you haven't even known him for a day."

"I am not, I just want to make sure he's okay and doesn't get sick or something from all of this."

"Sure, just keep tellin' yourself that, Fef."

"But it's the truth!"

"I know that you think he's hot, don't lie." Her face heated up and Eridan chuckled. "See?" Feferi kept silent about it, she knew Eridan was right, but she didn't want to admit it, not one bit. "How much longer do we even have to walk?" It was almost a whine, and it didn't go unnoticed by Feferi.

Sighing, she took a good, long look at her watch to make sure that she got the correct time. "About ten minutes until we get there." Eridan groaned softly, and Feferi gave her friend an elbow to the rib cage. "Don't complain, Eridan." She said to him in a harsh whisper, narrowing her eyes at him from behind her own pair of glasses.

Time passed quickly for both of them, and they soon made it to the main doors of the aquarium. Taking out her key to the place, Feferi unlocked the two glass double doors and opened them, looking around the main room and letting Eridan in after her. They both saw Sollux's tank, with the merman himself fast asleep in his hammock. Feferi wanted to hug the creature, thinking the sight was just too adorable not to. But, she kept it together as both of them walked over to the tank, Eridan tapping on the glass closest to Sollux.

Stirring in his spot, Sollux sat up, seeing Eridan and Feferi and remembering the escape plan. Quickly, Sollux swam up the hole that lead up to the large pool, the two others walking up a flight of stairs and exiting the building as they walked out on to the platform they were on yesterday when introducing themselves to the merman, who was not waiting for them. "Ready, Sollux?" With a nod, he looked around, glad he was leaving this place.

Putting his hands on each of Sollux's hips, the merman wrapped his arms around Eridan's waist. "One…two…three… umf!" With that, Eridan pulled Sollux up, and as gently as he could, placed him in the red wagon he brought. "Wow you're heavier than you look." That comment earned him a middle finger from the boy in the wagon and Eridan rolled his eyes.

Tucking his golden tail in the wagon, Eridan and Feferi made sure he was okay before Eridan took the towels out from under the wagon he had tied on, dunking them in the pool water and putting them around Sollux's neck and side gills, which oddly enough, were the same color as his tail. "Okay boys, come on we have to head out."

After the two humans made sure Sollux was okay, they noticed the bag around his chest, but thought nothing of it as they rolled the wagon with the merman in it in the aquarium building, choosing the elevator this time since the stairs weren't a good call. Once the elevator dinged on the main floor, the three of them exited the building and went out into the night, the cool breeze ruffling their hair. Being outside of the water was an odd feeling for the merman, so he curled up on himself a little more, ear fins twitching with every breeze that brushed over them.

During the trip to Lalonde's Ice Cream Parlor, the two teenagers almost constantly looked over their shoulders to see how Sollux was fairing. It was important to check since the creature couldn't breathe air, and instead needed water. Creature. It felt a little weird to the two to even think of him like that, mostly because he was so close to human. But, he still had those fishy parts, no matter how human he may seem or act.

Once they arrived at the building, Feferi and Eridan decided to make some plans to talk to each other tomorrow about all this. It's not every day that you just save a merman from an aquarium and take him home to hide out. Eridan wasn't so sure how long that Sollux wouldn't be seen, but he hoped it was as long as he stayed there since he didn't know what his father would say about him hiding a live merman in the house.

Sollux sighed, he had never been outside the ocean, this far up land in his entire life. And now in less than a week he has been in a few places he never wanted to go, or was never too fond of going. Shaking his head of these thoughts, he would just find out if he would like staying with Eridan in his pool or not.

Once the two humans were done talking about their plans, Eridan and Feferi hugged as she went on her way back to her home, leaving Eridan with Sollux. "C'mon Sol, I gotta get you in the pool." The human male told Sollux, tugging him along. It was like Eridan thought Sollux had a choice of getting dragged along. Hah. Sollux internally laughed at that little thought.

The trip in itself was really, utterly, positively boring beyond belief. Eridan didn't talk to Sollux, and Sollux didn't talk to Eridan. Whether if it was because they didn't want to talk, or because they were waiting for the other to start a conversation with the other, who knows. But, the fact of the matter is, was that if felt like hours to get to Eridan's mansion-house because they didn't have any small talk to pass the time.

Although honestly, Eridan was still surprised he was bringing home a living, breathing, and slightly annoyed mermaid. Oops; Merman. Not a mermaid, he already knew Sollux didn't have the boobs to be a mermaid, unless he was flat chested beyond belief and lacked a figure. If that was the case, Eridan would most likely laugh.

When they arrived at the front gate, Eridan stopped in his tracks. It wasn't because anyone was up, no; it was because he didn't know how to get Sollux through and into the yard without Eridan having to open the gate. "Ugh, can one thing just go fuckin' right. Is that too much to ask?" He muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose because why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Whatever. It's in the past, and this is the present. Not much he can do now is there?

Anyways, Sollux's fins fluttered curiously as he wondered why the hell Eridan was being like this. "What the fuck ith the matter with you?" Well nobody ever said he was a nice, sweet merman. His dual colored eyes scanned the gate. Eridan on the other hand shot him a look that said 'you better shut your trap, asshole.'

"The matter is, is that I don't know how to get you inside and through the gate." He replied with a bit of sass in his tone, the sass directed right at Sollux. Before he could even talk again, he heard a chirp come from Sollux and a snicker. Oh that asshole. "Hey, you know what, just shut the fuck up." He complained, an idea hitting him like a brick. "Idea! Wait there."

"Not like I have a choithe."

"Just shut it."

Grabbing Sollux from under his arms, Eridan counted to three in his head this time before heaving him up, shoving him through the bars and hearing many angry clicks and chirps come from Sollux, who landed with a grunt on the ground. When Eridan turned over to look at him though, he could have screamed.

Sollux's golden ear-fins were flared out, his eyes wide and narrowed at Eridan with the pupils small slits in their irises. His sharp fangs were bared and he looked like that if he would have gotten legs, he would just charge right at Eridan and tackle him to the ground. Eridan silently thanked whatever divine being was out there that Sollux had a fish tail before putting the wagon through the gate bars, and then he himself stepping through it and on the side with the angry fish-boy. "Stop it Sol, someone might here ya'." Eridan warned, and Sollux instantly stopped what he was doing.

Luckily for Eridan, Sollux was able to get himself back into the wagon with only one little problem, and that was making sure it didn't tip, Eridan having to help with that part as Sollux heaved himself into a comfortable position and looked right back at Eridan, his pupils blowing up again because of the lack of light of it being so early in the damn morning. "Come on time to head to the pool." He heard a distant (or not so distant) chirp of approval at that.

Walking up the long, cement driveway, Eridan huffed when he was at the top, taking out his key and slowly and as silently as possible unlocked the door and opened it, hearing the little creaks of the door through the silence of the house. Everyone was asleep, and as predicted his father wasn't in sight, or even at home for that matter. Smiling to himself, he quickly got him and Sollux inside and shut the door, locking it and putting his key away again. "Just be qui-" He groaned. Sollux had just burped and snickered afterwards. Where did that even come from? "-et..." He finished, face-palming. "As possible." The rich teenager added as he strolled down the dark hallway, looking for the door into the huge pool his father owned.

Sollux was too busy looking around to even pay attention to anything. His fins flickered almost constantly in curiosity as he saw the inside of Eridan's home. Not many, if any, mer-folk knew what the inside of a human's house looked like.

About two minutes or less later, Sollux felt the wagon stop moving, and heard Eridan open the door into the swimming room. The place smelt of chlorine, kind of. It wasn't bad, but it had gotten cleaned hours ago, so of course it would smell like that. The room itself was magnificent. Sollux's eyes went wide.

Inside the room, there was a platform that came out from the sidewalk like floor that was probably wide enough for only a slightly obese fat man to walk single-file on. There was a shower room on one side, and yet, it was surrounded with large, wide windows, covering where the walls were supposed to be, even the ceiling, which was high up, and had a circular ceiling window to let in the moonlight, or the sunlight. The pool was huge, covering most of the gigantic room. "Woah..." Sollux mumbled, in some parts the water was pretty deep, in others shallow. There were even a few tunnels. There were also two staircases to get into it, accompanied with a ladder so the humans could hold on while getting in and out of the huge-as-fuck pool they owned.

As soon as he could, Sollux rolled out of the wagon, rolled across the cement floor, and soon rolled with a splash into the large pool, throwing off the towels that were around his side and neck gills up on the floor as he swam around the pool, his golden tail shimmering under the water from the moonlight spilling into the room.

Eridan smiled, and with a quick good night thrown at Sollux's way, he grabbed the wagon and the wet towels, throwing the towels over one of the many drying racks in the room and headed out the door. Walking down the hall, he was met with the cool, checker-tiled floor that based around his spiral stairs to get to his room. Still having the wagon under his right arm, he ascended the stairs quickly and soon made it to his large room, putting the wagon behind one of his shelves before grabbing a huge, old white T-shirt with the British flag on it, taking off all of his clothes and putting that on, leaving only that and his boxers on as he put his dirty clothes on his hamper. Throwing himself on the bed, Eridan sighed, looking at King before yawning. The teenager just stretched out and set his head on the pillow, not bothering with the covers under him because it was pretty warm.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he kept thinking about Sollux down in the pool room, and how had he even thought about how abstract this day was. Right now, he had talked to, and now had a real live merman in his house. It was amazing, really. Shutting his eyes after removing his glasses and placing it on the windowsill, Eridan had one last thought, and that was how excited he was for tomorrow and seeing Sollux again.


End file.
